plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Molekale
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = When played: Each other Plant transforms into a random Plant that costs 1 more. |flavor text = "And you thought spinach made you strong. Please. I am spinach times infinity."}} Molekale is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms every plant on the field, excluding it, into another random plant that costs 1 more. Origins It is based on kale, a type of vegetable with green or purple leaves, more closely related to wild cabbages, and a molecule, an elementally neutral group of two or more atoms held together by chemical bonds. Its name is a portmanteau of "molecule," referring to the orbs rotating around it, and "kale," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Each other Plant transforms into a random Plant that costs 1 more. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description "And you thought spinach made you strong. Please. I am spinach times infinity." Strategy With This plant can be a potential game-changer, allowing you to have useful plants such as Body-Gourd or powerful plants such as The Great Zucchini or Grapes of Wrath. However, it could give you plants that aren't that worth it such as Pismashio or plants that don't synergize well with your deck such as Briar Rose in a non-flower deck. However, since each plant transformed will usually be more powerful than its previous form, it will force your opponent to think more defensively. A good way to use it is to play it after playing Pineclone when the field is filled with Team-Up plants. This will guarantee that all your plants be 5-sun plants, where there are many plants that threaten your opponent. They will also become random plants, making them more resistant to Supernova Gargantuar's ability. If a plant's cost has been reduced due to certain abilities (such as Captain Cucumber's, for example), Molekale will transform that plant into a plant that costs 1 more than the original plant's reduced cost. For instance, a Kernel Corn Conjured by Captain Cucumber costs 7 , and when Molekale is played, Kernel Corn will transform into a 8 plant such as Dark Matter Dragonfruit, Astro Vera or even another Kernel Corn. Against Stat-wise, Molekale is not very threatening, so it is best to focus on other plants. You can also weaken the impact of its ability by destroying most of your opponent's plants before they can play this. Unless you are going to win, do not Bounce this plant unless all the other powerful ones have been dealt with first. Otherwise, your opponent can replay this to have even more dangerous plants. ]] Gallery MolekaleStat.jpg|Molekale's statistics molekalecard.jpg|Molekale's card MolekaleGrayedOutCard.png|Molekale's grayed out card Molekale HD.png|HD Molekale without its orbs Molekale3.png|Molekale costing 3 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability MolekaleCardImage.png|Molekale's card image Molekale_Ability_Activate.png|Molekale triggering its ability Molekale_Statistics_Conjured_Photsynthesizer.png|Molekale's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Trivia *Since there are no other plants that cost 11 or more, Cornucopia will transform into another Cornucopia. *The orbs that orbit Molekale appear to be much larger versions of a proton (red) and a neutron (blue). Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants